coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8022 (20th December 2012)
Plot Kirsty's contrite as she realises the extent of Tyrone's injuries. Tyrone assures Kirsty that he loves her and persuades her they should still get married. Kirsty agrees and Tyrone's secretly relieved. Simon shows Nick some photos on his phone of Peter and Leanne ice-skating and looking the perfect couple. Peter enjoys goading Nick and it's clear that Nick is jealous. Kirk buys a load of Freshco turkeys so as not to let down the customers who'd already paid. Craig points out that he's now even further out of pocket and will never be able to buy Beth the necklace she wants for Christmas. Kirk's downcast. When Nick says that he needs the afternoon off to watch Simon's nativity play, Eva hatches a cunning plan. Michelle discovers Rob's plan to obtain an under-valuation of the factory. Michelle threatens to phone Carla and tell her of Rob's factory valuation scam but when Rob points out that he could end up back in prison, Michelle's torn. On seeing how much pain Tyrone is in, Fiz persuades him to let her take him to hospital. Gail takes a lunch booking for twelve at the bistro. Nick's aggrieved realising he'll have to miss Simon's nativity play. Tyrone admits to Fiz that living with Kirsty is like living in a horror film and he doesn't know how he's going to make it through to the wedding. As Peter, Leanne and Simon set off for the nativity play, Nick watches the happy family scene jealously. Tyrone admits he lied to the doctor telling him that he sustained his injuries at work. Beth kisses Kirk enthusiastically and thanks him for the necklace which she found in Craig's underwear drawer. Kirk's bemused. Simon has a fit of stage fright. Peter calms him down and Leanne watches, impressed with the new caring Peter. Fiz takes Tyrone back to No.5 and persuades him to let her take pictures of his injuries for future evidence. The table of twelve fail to show up at the bistro and realising it was a hoax, Nick suspects that Peter's behind it. Secretly Eva knows differently. Fiz is horrified at Tyrone's injuries and cries tears of sympathy as she takes the pictures. Tyrone tells her how she saved him and kisses her passionately. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street Main street view and ginnel *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Stairwell *Weatherfield General - Reception Notes *Brian Packham (Peter Gunn), Lloyd Mullaney (Craig Charles) and Jenna Kamara (Krissi Bohn) are all credited but don't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone lies to the doctor about his injuries, but admits to Fiz he does not know how he will make it through to the wedding; and Eva makes sure Nick misses Simon's Nativity play. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,190,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns